Remembering
by Autumn D. Cain
Summary: Memories, Mukahi thought, is a doubleedged sword that would slice anything. “Please…” He pleaded, “…Just let me forget you…” More tears leaked out, “…Forget those times…”
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Remembering**

He ran through the rain, avoiding anything that would make him late for school. This was definitely not his day to get soaked through the pouring rain.

Firstly, he was only able to a few hours of sleep. It took him all night to do his homework and just HAD to get woken up 5AM in the morning by a call from Atobe, who was bored and needed someone to talk to since everybody else had ignored his calls.

Secondly, his breakfast was burnt by the maids and he had to wait another 20 minutes for his meal, making him extra cranky and hungry this morning.

Lastly, his chauffeur wasn't able to send him off to school, so he ended up running for the bus. But the bus got stuck in traffic this rainy morning, so he ran, which was the fastest option to get to school.

Oh yes, this definitely wasn't Shishido Ryou's day.

Shishido had reached the traffic light in front of Hyoutei and all he needed to do now was cross the road and face Shito-sensei's snide remarks about being late and soaking the class with his wet clothes.

"So close, come on, turn green!"

And finally, it turned green.

"Yes!"

He crossed the road but stopped when a black car was racing down the road, completely ignoring the red light and then…

CRASH

--

"It isn't like Shishido to be this late for class. It's already third period and he should've been here a few hours ago." Oshitari sighed, checking his watch every few minutes.

"He isn't sick, is he?" Jirou asked. For once, he was completely awake during class break instead of napping away his life.

"I don't think so. Ore-sama called him 5'AM this morning, he sounded cranky but he was fine."

"Well, then why the hell is that Baka-Shishido so late for class?!" Mukahi whined.

"I'm sure Shi-…" Atobe stopped when his phone started vibrating. He looked at the Caller ID and frowned. "It's from Shishido's mother."

"Well then, answer it!" Mukahi said.

Atobe flipped open his phone, "Hello? Oh hi, Shishido's Mother. Wait, calm down and stop crying, I can't understand you. WHAT?! SHISHIDO GOT HIT BY A CAR?! Hai, Ore-sama will come down there with everybody else as soon as possible. Bye," Atobe closed his phone and faced the others, who were staring at him in shock.

"Shishido…got hit by a car?" Mukahi said slowly.

"Aa…"

"Well, come on! We have to go to the hospital, NOW!"

"…calm down, Gakuto…" Oshitari sighed.

"I can't calm down! Come on, we have to get Hiyoshi and Ootori to follow us to the hospital!" And with that, he ran out of class without hesitation.

"Why is Mukahi-kun so worried? Jirou asked.

"Even though Shishido and Mukahi fight a lot, they still share a bond." Atobe said.

"Yeah, let's go, I don't think it was a safe idea to let Gakuto go to the other's classroom…" Oshitari said.

"…"

--

All 7 of them were in Atobe's limo, on their way towards the hospital Shishido was in. Everybody was worried, especially Choutarou and Mukahi. Choutarou seemed to be slightly lifeless, gazing out of the foggy window. Mukahi was muttering things about killing the driver that hurt Shishido. Oshitari and Atobe were confused at Mukahi's behavior. Jirou was latched on Atobe's arm, and Kabaji and Hiyoshi remained quiet. Hiyoshi didn't even bother saying "Gekkokujyou" during the whole ride.

When they had reached the hospital, Mukahi was the first one to reach Shishido's room, interrogating the doctor that was in charge of Shishido.

"Is Shishido ok?! Will he live?! Can he still play tennis?! What are the injuries?! Who's the driver that hit him?! I'm going to kill the driver!" Mukahi said, flailing and scaring the poor doctor.

"Gakuto…" Oshitari placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Mukahi took one deep breath ad sighed. "I'm alright now…"

"Doctor-san, could you please explain the details about Shishido's condition to us." Atobe said calmly.

"Yes, well…He's in a coma state right now but Shishido-san is very lucky to still be alive after the impact the car had made. His injuries include 3 broken ribs, a broken left arm, a fractured knee, a fractured right arm, a dislocated elbow, a crushed ankle, a broken hip and head injuries. Even though he's alive, I doubt he would ever be able to play tennis." The doctor said in a voice of sympathy.

"You said that he had head injuries. Would this affect his mind on any way?" Oshitari asked.

"You see, he might have a memory problem but I'm not too sure how much of his latest memories are gone. He might think it was 4-5 years ago and if he's lucky, he would think that it was last year."

Choutarou clenched his fists. Jirou touched his arm, which seemed to have calmed the younger boy down. Mukahi seemed to have slightly paled.

"When can we see him?" Hiyoshi asked.

"You can see him right now but I don't think he would wake from his coma state soon. But I'm sure that if you talk to him, he would respond, showing you that he's alive and somehow well"

"Arigatou, Doctor-san" All of them said and walked through the room, one by one.

They saw Shishido, lying on the bed with his arms and legs in casts. If he weren't in a Coma State and Shishido was able to respond verbally, Mukahi would be laughing at him.

"Shishido-san, get better quickly, ok?" Choutarou stroked his right cast.

"Shishido, you better not give up on Ore-sama and the rest of the team. We all need you…" Atobe said.

"Baka, you better wake up soon so that I won't be bored in class without you." Mukahi smiled faintly and walked out of the room.

"Shishido-senpai…Gekkokujyou…overcome this hurdle…" Hiyoshi said.

"Shishido-kun, wake up so that everybody will be happy again, ok?" Jirou said and slightly ruffled his hair.

Kabaji and Oshitari just nodded goodbye and followed everybody else who was about to leave the room.

--

It has been one month since Shishido's accident and things weren't getting any brighter. The only response that everybody was getting from Shishido was his heavy breathing.

"Oi, Baka, when are you going to wake up and end everybody's waiting?" Mukahi said.

"Mukahi-senpai, we just have to be patient…" Choutarou said, holding Shishido's hand. The doctors had taken out his casts last night since his bone had mended faster than other patients.

"Ne, Ootori, the doctor said that he might not be able to remember anything from this year and last year…," Mukahi said. "…which means he might not be able to remember you and Hiyoshi…"

Choutarou felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

"And if that happens, I'll make sure that this Baka will remember you." Mukahi smiled

Choutarou smiled back.

--

Two weeks later…

"SHISHIDO WOKE UP FROM HIS COMA?!" Mukahi screamed at Atobe.

"Aa…" Atobe clutched his head in pain from the sudden outburst. "His mother just called and said that he woke up this morning. He also doesn't remember anything about the accident."

"When can we see him, Atobe-buchou…?" Choutarou asked.

"We can go to the hospital after school, agree?"

"Hai…"

And for the rest of the day, Mukahi and Choutarou seemed to be in equally high spirits.

--

They were in front of Shishido's room, talking to the doctor and asking him questions.

"Shishido-san is fine right now but…" Everybody gulped at the suspense the doctor was giving them. "…he thinks that it's last year so his memories from this year are lost but not gone …"

Choutarou slightly flinched and Mukahi seemed to have the colour drain from his face.

Jirou noticed this. "Mukahi-kun, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Mukahi stuttered.

They all walked in the room where Shishido was, reading one of his mangas. He looked up from his manga and smiled at everybody, but mainly at Mukahi.

Mukahi sat on the side of his bed, still pale in the face.

"Gakuto, are you alright?" Shishido asked, worriedly.

_Since when Shishido called him 'Gakuto'_, everybody thought.

"I'm alright, Shishido…"

Shishido frowned. "I told you to call me Ryou from now on, Gakuto." He leaned forward and kissed Mukahi.

--

**End of Chapter 1…**

**--**

**SPOILER**

"Yuushi…" Mukahi gasped. "…this means…"

"I know…" Oshitari sighed.

"How long do we have to pretend, doctor-san?" Atobe asked.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, so, SO sorry for the OMFG late updating. I've now concluded that one chapter for each of my (In-progress) stories will be updated every Saturday. That gives me enough time every week to work on future chapters. **

--

**Chapter 2**

--

"_I'm alright, Shishido…"_

_Shishido frowned. "I told you to call me Ryou from now on, Gakuto." He leaned forward and kissed Mukahi._

--

Shishido gave a small peck on Mukahi's cheek then pulled back, smiling. Mukahi hid his eyes under his bangs so it was hard to see his expression. Choutarou looked like as if he was going to cry, and Oshitari was having great difficulty controlling his fists from injuring a patient and teammate. The others were rooted to their spots in the room.

The room went into a very awkward silence…

Luckily, the doctor chose this moment to walk into the room and nudged the Regulars to follow him outside. They all followed silently.

"I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything?" The doctor asked.

Atobe cleared his throat. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well, first off, did anyway of you mention anything to Shishido-san about the present time?"

Everybody replied, "No,"

"Good, if you guys did, his brain would suffer more damage."

"Why is that?" Mukahi croaked out.

"Right now, Shishido-san's brain cannot handle the sudden pressure of his previous memories. It will take time for the memory part of his brain to heal."

"Wait, does this mean Shishido is stuck thinking that it was last year for a while?"

"Yes -…" The doctor looked at his pager. "I need to visit a patient. I'll be back soon." The doctor left the Regulars to another silence.

"Yuushi…I think I might need to explain…" Mukahi whispered quietly but loud enough for everybody else to hear.

"Yes you do, Mukahi…" Oshitari replied coldly. "What is happening between you and Shishido?"

Mukahi winced at the tone of his voice. "Well, there _was _something. You heard the doctor, right? Shishido thinks its last year…which means he would remember _those times…_"

Oshitari blinked confusedly. "What times?"

Mukahi sighed. "Yuushi, I…I…was going to tell you this soon but I was afraid that -…"

"What are you talking about?" Oshitari said impatiently.

"Mukahi-senpai, what exactly are you talking about?" Choutarou joined the conversation.

"Shishido and I…were together…last year…" Mukahi whispered. Memories of last year, which he had forced himself to forget, began flashing through his eyes again. He inwardly whimpered at one of the memories.

The regulars, once again, fell into a deep and eerie silence.

Choutarou was shocked, which was a complete understatement compared to how bad his brain was malfunctioning. He felt slightly hurt by the fact that his boyfriend didn't even tell him that he used to date one of their teammates. He felt like as if Shishido didn't trust his reaction to the situation. It was not like he would act like Oshitari and tackle the other person to the ground, beating him into nothing.

Well, he would do that if we wasn't a religious and sane person who loved and cared for every single person on Earth, despite the fact that they're enemies.

Atobe cleared his throat, breaking the silence. The silence moments were getting too common for his tastes. "Anyway, that explains lots of things that happened last year."

Mukahi looked up with a quizzical expression. "This explains what?"

"Like, the two of you never separated from each other and there were times when you both disappeared suddenly after club activities"

"Oh, yeah…" Mukahi resumed staring at the ground while the memory of that time showed itself.

"_Come on, Gakuto, we can still go while the others are in the shower." Shishido smirked. _

"_But I'm tired, Ryou! That Atobe made us do 50 laps and made ME do an extra 10…" Mukahi whined. _

"_Aww, please…"_

"_No matter what you do, I'm not going to follow you out…"_

"_So, if I do this…" Shishido whispered then flicked his tongue over Mukahi's lips. "…and this…" He kissed his slender neck. "…or do this…" He lightly caressed the skin underneath Mukahi's uniform. "…would you still be too tired to follow me?"_

"_Fine, but, I want to eat dinner at our secret place tonight…" Mukahi pouted. _

"_So, take out it is…" Shishido grabbed Mukahi's hand and walked away from everybody else. _

Mukahi mentally berated himself for remembering that memory. He was supposed to forget it…everything that included him and Shishido. It was, anyway, something that he was asked to do.

"_Let's forget…Let's forget…Let's forget…Let's forget…" _

"-kahi! Mukahi!"

Mukahi immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Atobe looking him down.

"We had to call you 5 times to snap you out of your daydreaming…" Atobe scoffed.

"O-Oh, sorry…"

The doctor came trailing back, looking flustered. "Sorry for taking so long, anyway, to the topic we were discussing about. As I was saying, Shishido-san can't immediately remember the new memories, so, you guys, as his friends, must play along."

"Wait, play along?" Choutarou asked.

"Um, another way of saying it is…pretend that you were the people from last year. So, if he was best friends with that person last year, he has to pretend that he still is his best friend. And the people that he didn't know last year but has recently befriended him, I suggest that you act as new students or friends of friends…"

Choutarou flinched, Mukahi choked on air, Hiyoshi looked down, Atobe sighed, and Jirou looked sympathetically at the 2nd years, Oshitari patted Mukahi's back and Kabaji just remained still.

Mukahi recovered from choking then looked up at Oshitari with tears threatening to fall. "Yuushi…this means…"

"I understand, Gakuto. This is for the sake of our teammate, alright?" Oshitari murmured.

"For how long do we have to play along, doctor-san?" Atobe questioned.

"About 3 and half months should be enough time for Shishido-san's brain to heal and it should be around the time when memories would come flooding back, piece by piece." The doctor smiled. "Visiting Hours are going to end soon, so you should quickly say goodbye to Shishido-san and head off back home."

"Come on; let's tell Shishido that we're leaving…" Atobe said and walked back into the room. Everybody followed.

"Shishido-kun, we're going back now, see you tomorrow…" Jirou smiled.

"Ah, wait, I wanted to ask…who they were." Shishido moved his head to Choutarou and Hiyoshi's direction.

Choutarou had braced himself for this moment since he heard about the possibly of memory loss but he couldn't help but to feel his world shatter.

Oshitari spoke up, "They're the new students in our class and when they heard that you were in an accident, they decided to drop by, being the caring and kind people they were."

Choutarou smiled softly while Hiyoshi inwardly gagged at the comment of him being 'caring and kind'.

Shishido glared at Oshitari. "I didn't ask _you…_Anyway, why is he here?"

The Tensai seemed unfazed by the glare but was confused of why Shishido hated him so much. Did he do something to him last year?

"Don't worry, Shi-Ryou, he's alright…" Mukahi spoke up.

"Gakuto, how can you be alright with him after what he did to you?!"

Everybody looked curiously at the conversation between Shishido and Mukahi. All of them were wondering along the same lines, _what did Oshitari do?_

Mukahi sighed. "Ryou, please…"

"Fine," Shishido grumbled.

"Anyway, we're going home now. Goodbye, Shishido." Atobe said and left, along with everybody else behind him.

--

"Gakuto, why exactly did Shishido hate me?" Oshitari questioned. He and Mukahi were alone in one of his limos, on their way back to Mukahi's place.

"It was nothing. Shishido just didn't like your guts last year…" Mukahi smiled.

"Okay…" Oshitari inwardly frowned at the answer. He wasn't deaf and he was certain that Shishido said that he (Oshitari) had done something to Mukahi, but he just couldn't remember what.

--

**And for the second time, I'M SO OMFG SORRY!**

**I know that it's kind of boring but this gets interesting during the next few chapters. **

**You people must be wondering how Choutarou is going to handle the fact that his own boyfriend doesn't know him. Don't worry, with his sanity, Choutarou is going to be just fine…for now. **

**Ooh, what did Oshitari do to Mukahi in the past? o.0**

**--**

**SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 3**

"_Ryou, wait, please…"_

"_I love you…" _

--


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, the spoiler from the previous chapter was the wrong one, so it won't be featured in this chapter. I've decided to take this story slow and easy instead of rushing it into the main plot. **

**--**

**Chapter 3**

--

"Wait, Buchou, don't strangle Mukahi-senpai!" Choutarou cried out. Apparently, Atobe was trying to kill Mukahi for suggesting that Echizen Ryoma was better than the great Atobe-sama in looks and in skills.

"No, Ore-sama will kill this puny human for saying that the brat is better than Ore-sama." Atobe growled and barred his teeth like a mad hound dog.

"Gah, Yuushi, protect me from this diva hound dog!" Mukahi cried out.

"How dare you call Ore-sama a hound dog?!"

"Eep!"

Oshitari sighed and continued walking towards Shishido's room with the remainder who didn't get involved in the stupid fight. He really wasn't in the mood to get involved in these things right now, especially when he has to pretend that he had just befriended Mukahi.

Speaking of Mukahi, he glanced at the redhead with worry. Oshitari knew that he also had to withstand Shishido kissing _his _Gakuto. Just thinking about the thing was already frustrating enough. But he knew that the most stressed ones were Mukahi and Choutarou. Mukahi seemed to be smiling and teasing Atobe, but he was sure that it was just a façade to cover up his stress.

Choutarou was being his over-protective self only because he needed something to take his mind off the pain.

Mukahi continued brisk walking out of Atobe's grasp, since he had already 2 warnings from the nurses for running in the halls. Atobe escaped because he declared to the nurses, "Give Ore-sama a warning and Ore-sama will make sure that you will see the un-generous side of Ore-sama and his family."

What a way to scare some of the nurses shitless, he thought.

They reached Shishido's new room, where he had been transferred last night due to some noise problems. Everybody walked in and circled Shishido's bed with Mukahi and Choutarou at each of his side. Oshitari had expected the glare that was sent his way so he stood next to Atobe and Kabaji.

"How are you, Shishido?" Choutarou meekly asked. He didn't know whether to call him Shishido, Shishido-san or Shishido-senpai. He couldn't call Shishido 'senpai' because he was introduced to him as a new kid in their class. Calling him Shishido-san would only bring back some of his latest memories faster, unfortunately. So the last name to call him was Shishido…

"I'm fine, thanks, Ootori…" Shishido smiled his warm smile that would make knees wobble, more specifically, Choutarou's. He turned back to the rest of the group and expectedly, glared at Oshitari.

"Ore-sama heard that you're going to get discharged from the hospital the day after tomorrow, Shishido."

"Even though I'm going to be discharged, I have to stay at home and rest."

"That sounds boring…" Mukahi said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes. "Boredom is only going to make people heal slower…"

"Not really, the boredom and the rest are good for the injuries…Gaku-…Mukahi-san…" Oshitari said, pushing his glasses back up.

Having heard the accidental familiarity, Shishido glared. Oshitari did nothing but glare back, feeling irritated by all of the glares. Atobe mentally slapped his forehead at their childishness. Mukahi felt wary at the sudden situation. Choutarou coughed awkwardly at the silence.

What was with this Oshitari guy all of a sudden, Shishido thought, keeping an eye level at his enemy. He was never friends with him and yet he visits him at the hospital and speaks in familiarity with _his _Gakuto. He would never befriend Oshitari, especially after what happened the last time they both talked to each other.

Atobe felt a large headache come on. Making Shishido and Oshitari talk to each other was as difficult as telling his Jirou not to go to sleep, or teaching Ootori how to curse, frown and scowl at people.

It was impossible...

"Ore-sama's got to go now..." He turned around, back facing everyone. "Rest and _don't _do anything that would make your healing progress any slower..." And walked away, followed by Kabaji dragging Jirou whom already had fallen asleep.

I need a hot bath, a fresh glass of sparkling water and a hell lot of aspirins, Atobe thought, strutting down the halls.

--

"Ne, Gakuto, after I get discharged, wanna go to our tree place." Shishido said, after everyone bidded him goodbye, leaving him and the redhead alone.

"Our...tree place...?"

"Yeah, the one at the park near your place..." He quizzically looked at Mukahi. "You do remember it, right?"

"Um, of course..." Of course he remembered it, but the memories were blurred, just like the other memories he had locked away. He had locked away so many memories, so many places, so many kisses and everything.

_**Everything...**_

_Mukahi had always wondered, what would it be like to see the sunset from above a tree? He had constantly pestered his boyfriend about this and was always replied with an annoyed grunt. _

"_Gakuto...enough of the sunset thing for a while...now, wait for me at your house around 5...don't ask why, just get ready before then." Shishido said. _

_Mukahi raised a curious brow but nodded suspiciously. _

"Oi, Gakuto, are you alright?" Shishido called out, waving a hand in front of his face.

Once again, he was snapped out of his reminiscing moments. He didn't want to continue the memory any further. The only thing he chose to remember was that the day Shishido had asked him to go out with at 5, was the day he discovered their special tree and experienced the sunset from an amazing view.

"Anyway," Shishido continued. "...want to see the sunset from our tree place again?"

"Um, alright...but are you okay to walk there?"

"Gakuto, we're all rich bastards, I think a limo can send me off..."

"..."

Shishido laughed.

Mukahi relaxed a bit at the sound of his laughing and found himself smiling along with him. It really did feel nice to smile again.

--

Oshitari hadn't felt this envious and angry for a very long time, which meant that chaos was sure to erupt soon. He had wanted to check on Mukahi, just to make sure that there was just a talk happening behind the doors, instead of doing anything _more. _He was immensely relieved when he saw that the two of them were just sitting (with their clothes on, he added) and talking. But what he saw next shattered the relief.

Mukahi was smiling.

But it wasn't any kind of smile. It was the one that he rarely saw, with those eyes softened and the lips curved softly, he felt truly envious.

How could Shishido draw out that smile so easily as laughing.

Why couldn't he (Oshitari) draw it out in such an easy manner.

And that was when he realized,

_Does Gakuto still feel _that _way?_

It was too early to judge, but Gakuto had always been the type to be easily swooped away.

_No, he's still with me..._

Fear turned into determination.

_You're not taking him away, Shishido Ryou._

Walking calmly away from the door, Oshitari called his limo and let himself be driven away.

--

Memories, Mukahi thought, is a double-edged sword that would slice anything.

A happy memory would stab the sadness.

A angry memory would cut the moral.

A sad memory would slice the heart.

Mukahi was now having his heart sliced by a wave of sad memories, his happy memories were somehow healing him at the same time. It was confusing, really, feeling himself break but suddenly glue together at one small thought.

He would have thought that remembering the happy times would have made him regret everything that was happening right now. He thought that the sad memories would have made him somehow grateful to be in the situation right now.

But he wasn't.

Memories were a burden...

He wanted to forget...

Staring out his window, he spotted the tree. The same tree that Shishido had brought him to, one year ago.

_It was around 5:05 and Mukahi was dragged somewhere by Shishido, blindfolded. He could hear faints sounds of rustling, vague laughter of children and a cool breeze around him. _

"_Alright, we're here..." Shishido unwrapped the blindfold and turned Mukahi towards the direction of the view. _

_It was the sunset..._

_And next to them was a large tree with large branches that could withhold the weight of 10 grown men. _

"_Come on, let's climb up and see the sunset." Shishido said and pulled the both of them up. When they reached the top, both of them were awed by the sight. _

"_Wow," They both said. _

"_Now, are you going to keep on pestering me about looking at a sunset from above a tree?" _

"_Nope, I'm going to pester you to bring me here everyday..." _

_They both laughed. _

--

**Blegh, the last part of the story sucked a bit, but I still don't know why I added it. **

**Anyway, sorry for the late update...I've been really busy. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm really glad that my reviewers enjoyed the last part of the previous chapter. Even though it was rushed, they still enjoyed it. **

**I would like to tell people that I got the Shishido x Mukahi pairing because of ****AnuneFan412****'s humorous stories that have sometimes centered on Shishido and Mukahi's random fights. Their chance of being together is larger than MomoKai, thanks to those stories. Because of those fandoms, another unique pairing has been created. **

**--**

**Chapter 4**

Atobe twitched in annoyance as Oshitari and Shishido renounced their daily glaring match. It was starting to get him very frustrated and immensely annoyed, especially when he demanded them to stop, but they had ignored him. God, he felt like chewing their heads off and spitting them into a _very _deep ditch. Anyway, Atobe being Atobe, he just remained calm and _tried _not to chew their heads off. But it was still hard for him to keep a calm facade.

Mukahi sighed and turned to Atobe, and regretted it as he saw the facial expression that the narcissist wore. In a few words, you could describe it as…

_Fucking scary…_

"O-Oi, Atobe, you look like you want to murder somebody…"

"Well, Ore-sama does…" He gritted his teeth. "…want to kill a few certain people right now."

Mukahi gulped. Never in his whole time at Hyoutei had he ever seen Atobe this pissed before. Even the time he had accused him of secretly molesting Echizen Ryoma, he wasn't as pissed as right now.

_Oh god…Yuushi and Shishido are going to die soon…_

"W-well, if you kill those certain people right now, we would most likely lose in the Nationals…"

"Fuck the Nationals…I just want to wrap my hands around their necks and kill them!" Atobe said, imitating the action of strangling somebody.

"…" _Oh shit, _

"Aww, Kei-chan, calm down and let's go to the Shishido-kun's kitchen for a while. I feel like eating some Pocky." Jirou said, dragging a still fuming Atobe away.

Mukahi sighed in relief as he saw Atobe's figure disappearing out of Shishido's bedroom door. "Wow, I really wouldn't want to piss Atobe _that _bad in the future…" He walked around Shishido's room, feeling oddly nostalgic being back in here. He remembered bits and pieces of things than he and Shishido had talked about, or had lounged in deep silence, enjoying each other's company. It really did feel weird being in the room again. He engraved his eyes into the room, feeling a ghostly smile creep onto his face.

And soon later, he felt a pair of intense eyes looking through the back of his head. The intensity made him tense, and then shudder. He turned around and faced Oshitari's eyes that seemed to gleam in anger. Mukahi suddenly felt a bit ashamed of smiling like this in Shishido's room while he was in Oshitari's company. Luckily Ootori wasn't here because of his violin exams, and he really couldn't stand another pair of eyes like Oshitari's. Although, he wasn't sure if Ootori was capable of glaring or sending hatred through his eyes, either way, he was just glad that he wasn't here.

Oshitari could feel the fire of jealousy flicker a bit in the pits of him, but slowly cooled it off by glaring at Shishido. The glaring wasn't irritating for him anymore, but it felt good, able to make the other party angered by his presence. It felt good that he was crawling underneath Shishido's skin, just like what the latter was doing to him. And it felt so damn good that every time he talked to Mukahi in Shishido's presence, he could see that his eyes were trying to burn his head, but he had obviously remained under control, not wanting to be angered by Mukahi. Oh joy, he was secretly enjoying every moment of it like a sadist. And if everything went well, Mukahi wouldn't realize that he still liked Shishido before the three months was over, they would revive Shishido's memories and everything would be normal.

Oh, he would _definitely_ make sure of that…

"Ah, _Mukahi-kun_," Adding leering emphasize on the name, Oshitari glanced at Shishido who was most likely trying to burn his head into oblivion. "Are you able to come over to my house right now so that we both can finish the project _together?_"

Mukahi looked curiously at Oshitari, wondering what project he was talking about. Oh yes, now he remembered the secret code. Freaking code kept on confusing him. Yes, Oshitari wants him to follow him to his place to talk…or possible God knows what Oshitari plans to do. Mukahi was about to answer when Shishido suddenly interrupted him.

"Actually, Gakuto was going to accompany me somewhere tonight. We'll be there for a while so I don't think Gakuto will be able to meet for your project." Shishido said, suppressing a small smirk.

"But this project will be 2/3 of our Science Test. I'm sure that you don't want Mukahi-kun to fail because he has to attend your selfish needs." 15-love, Oshitari.

The need to suppress the smirk was gone, and was now replaced with the need to take his crutches and beat Oshitari endlessly with it. The idea of using Gakuto's grade against him!

"Fine…" Shishido gritted his teeth then turned to Mukahi, who was watching the conversation with a wary face. "Its okay, Gakuto, we can do our plans next week or something."

Mukahi nodded before smiling at him, and then left the room, side by side with Oshitari.

--

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YUUSHI?!" Mukahi shouted, aiming a careless kick towards Oshitari's stomach. Oshitari dodged with breeze.

"I was merely trying to finally get some time with you after a long week of troubles." Oshitari said.

"That's some way of trying to get me alone with you, Yuushi. You could have just called and asked me to meet you, but instead, you make a fucking argument with Shishido and lied about a project that doesn't fucking exist!"

Ouch. Oshitari did not entirely expect this when planned on getting Mukahi alone with him. Could the worst possibilities already taken place? Had he already begun realizing that Mukahi himself was slowly falling for Shishido again? No.

"I'm sorry Gakuto…but," Closing the distance between them, Oshitari stroked Mukahi's cheek apologetically. "I just missed you and I didn't know what came over me. I really have been trying hard to control myself but I can't help it when Shishido drapes over you."

Oshitari saw Mukahi's eyes slowly soften, but it still held its angry and defiant glare. Okay, the speech didn't work to calm him down. Maybe he should go for the alternative. Leaning down, he captured the redhead's lips in soft kiss. Soft turned into rough and passionate, and the next thing he knew, Oshitari had Mukahi pinned, moaning underneath him while they were on the couch. Yes, the alternative worked. Like every other arguments, it would always end up on the couch, him on the top and Mukahi at the bottom. But he sensed that tonight felt a bit different from all the other nights. Mukahi's body felt hesitant…uncertain as to what they were doing. Was he feeling guilty that he should be accompanying Shishido to whatever, but was instead on the couch with his real lover? If it Mukahi was in any situation to feel guilty, it should be during the times when he smiled or laughed with Shishido.

Yes, he should make him feel guilty right now. Make him feel the wrenching guilt after spending 'oh-so-happy' moments with the idiot, Shishido. The more he thought of this, the more passionate he was with Mukahi, the more moans that were coxed out of Mukahi and finally, the more fuel that supplied his swarming thoughts. Yes, more…

He could now hear the whispers of Mukahi saying, "More…more…"

Yes, Oshitari thought, '_I will give you more.'_

And continued the night with sensual pleasures…

--

**Um, yeah…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
